


Roommates

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

I groaned as I dropped the last box of clothes onto the floor, looking at the mess around me. Moving into the dorms was always shit, but it was hot AND humid outside and I chose to move in after moving day so no one was there to help me. Put me on the fourth floor at the opposite end of the hall from the stairwell and carting all my boxes up the stairs became that much worse.

“Fuck,” I muttered, wiping the sweat off my forehead before I walked over to the thermostat and turned it down a few notches before I went and opened the blinds to the long ceiling to floor window. I cocked my head when I noticed the person in the dorm across from mine had his blinds up and was currently tugging a shirt down over his muscled chest, running a hand through his hair. 

I blushed furiously and turned away, setting my mind on unpacking all my shit and getting everything organized. I was going to be focused this semester. Nothing was going to distract me.

Okay, well, almost nothing.

I missed the cocked head and small smile from the guy in the other room.

…

I sighed and slumped into my desk chair, tossing the books on my desk, rubbing my hands over my face tiredly. God, was it Christmas break yet? I shook my head and folded my hands over my stomach as I stared at my ceiling. I had work to do.

I was going to ace this semester.

I don’t know what possessed me to turn my head, but I did, lips parting. The boy in the room across from mine was changing again, this time, only wearing his boxers. He tugged his jeans up, leaving them slung low on his hips, unbuttoned. He heaved what looked like a gym bag up into the closet shelf, biceps bulging deliciously. 

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, fabric tight over his muscles. I didn’t even notice myself leaning back in my chair to follow him as he moved around his room until I topple out of my chair with a yelp, flailing as I fell.

I missed the laugh and smirk this time, hands in his pockets as he bit his lip.

…

“I’m so fucked,” I muttered, taking a long gulp of my coffee. Chris laughed. 

“Well, actually, you’re not getting fucked, that’s your problem,” Chris laughed, leaning back, sipping on his protein shake. 

Chris had been my friend for years. Okay, well, not my friend, he was my older brother’s friend. But when we ended up at the same university and I ended up in his classes because of my accelerated track, we ended up getting closer. I wasn’t “little Tasha” anymore. I was Nat. Or Natasha if he was being really serious.

And don’t get me wrong. Chris was hot. He was the kind of guy girls went for, and they did. And I’d promised myself a long time ago, I’d never go down that road. I was pretty confident that Chris didn’t see me that way and I was not going to open myself up to rejection of the worst kind. And don’t get me started on what my brother might say if he found out I was fucking his best friend.

Glancing over at the sweat soaked t-shirt that clung to Chris’ muscles, I bit my lip. I needed to stop thinking about fucking Chris when Chris was sitting next to me. 

Chris worked out pretty much every day, and I was usually in the library every day around the time he finished so he always made a point to stop by and talk to me for a while.

I gave him a nasty look. “Not funny Chris.” He laughed and snickered, eyes crinkling as he looked at me.

“I’m sorry but it is funny, Nat, come on, just find the guy and ask him out, I doubt he’d say no,” Chris tried, smothering his laughter. 

“You don’t know that,” I muttered, chewing on my straw as I retreated to my own mind.

Chris snorted. “Yes, I do, I’m a man too Nat, trust me, he wouldn’t say no, don’t be a meatball.”

I rolled my eyes. “Your pity isn’t needed,” I mumbled, missing the upset look he gave me. “I should go. I don’t even know how you convinced me to tell you, you goof.”

“Because you love me and I’m a great listener,” he offered, giving me a cheesy smile.

“Right,” I drawled, ruffling his hair as I walked by. “Later Chris.”

“Go get ‘em baby girl!”

“Shut up you meatball!”

…..

I trudged into my room, tossing my bag to the side, staring at my desk chair, knowing that the smart thing would be to just go to bed, but I gave way to the temptation and sat down, subtly glancing out my window.

My head snapped to the side as my mouth dropped open and I watched with wide eyes as the guy leaned back in his chair, hand stroking over his cock, head tilted back and jaw clenching in pleasure. I watched as he arched, fist moving faster before it slowed back down. Then he turned his head and looked at me.

I froze, cheeks flaming as I held my breath. Then he smiled and grabbed something off his desk with his free hand, still stroking himself. My eyes wandered to his hand, watching it stroke what looked like a very long and hard cock. I bit my lip hard. I glanced back up at him.

He was holding a note book that had the words “Come Help Me” written in large letters. We stared at each other for a moment before I got up and moved away from the window.

He grinned.

…

I fast walked across the small span of concrete to the other dorm, sneaking in as someone else walked in. I made my way up the stair well and towards the direction of his room, knocking three times, waiting impatiently.

I was yanked into the room, one hand on my hip, the other on the back of my neck as the door swung shut with a loud slam before I was pinned to it, his forehead pressed to mine.

“I’m Henry,” he breathed, eyes locked on mine before the flicked down to my lips.

“Natasha,” I managed to get out before his lips slammed against mine, kissing me with a passion. I groaned and wound my arms around his neck, humming against his lips as his hands grabbed my ass and pulled me up, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist.

“Did you enjoy the show?” he grunted, grinding against me, his boxer and my shorts separating us, but I could still feel how hard he was and if he kept it up, he’d feel how wet I was.

“Uh-huh,” I whimpered, bucking my hips as he pinned me to his bed, hips rolling and grinding against mine.

“I know you’ve been watching me undress,” he cooed against my ear, biting the lobe as I turned my head, blushing, unable to meet his eyes. “Naughty girl. Did you touch yourself? Thinking of me?”

I stayed silent, but I was unable to hold in the moan when he bit my neck, sucking the mark, tongue soothing the abused skin, hands sneaking beneath my shirt, pulling it off as we broke apart. He groaned and buried his face in my cleavage, sucking tiny love bites over the exposed skin.

“Henry, Henry please,” I begged, not resisting when my bra left next, warm lips and tongue taking one nipple, making me arch and whimper, hips rocking needily. He chuckled against my skin, hands smoothing down my hips, shucking my shorts off. I arched and bit my lip hard when his fingers pressed and rubbed against my soaked panties.

“Mmmm, you’re soaking wet,” he growled against my ear, fingers pressing hard against my clit, pulling a tiny whimper from my lips. “Did you get wet watching me stroke my cock? You must have been thinking about something to get you so wet, baby, talk to me, what were you thinking about, hm?”

“H-Henry,” I choked, trembling as my hips bucked against his fingers, hiding my face against his neck, panting. “I-“

“Use your words sweetie, what were you thinking about?” he grunted, tugging my panties from my legs and parting them with firm hands, fingers curling around my thighs.

“Y-you,” I whimpered shyly, pressing my face closer to his neck and chest. His hand wound into my hair and tugged me back so he could look into my eyes, smirk curling on his lips.

“You were thinking about me,” he said smugly, grinding against me, making me moan and writhe. “I made your little pussy so wet didn’t I? Were you thinking of how good my cock would feel in your cunt? How I’d feel, fucking you into this mattress, making you cum hard around me?”

“Henry, please, I need to feel you,” I groaned, hands tugging at his boxers, trying to shimmy them down his hips. Henry laughed and helped me, kicking them off and settling between my thighs, grinding against me, his cock sliding against my wet flesh, brushing over my clit making me buck and squirm.

With a hand behind one of my knees, he spread me open, leaning down to capture my lips as he thrust into me, making me cry out against his lips, him groaning against me as his hips hit mine, bottoming out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he grunted, looking down at me, jaw clenched. “You feel so good, so goddamn good.” He bucked his hips, making me choke on a moan, hands scratching at his back. He rolled his hips, head hanging as he started to set a rhythm, my legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Henry, fuck, Henry,” I panted, biting my lip hard, trying to stifle my moans. His hand left my knee and found my neck, thumb tugging my lip from my teeth, keeping my mouth open.

“No, I want to hear every sound, every moan,” he growled, hips thrusting hard. “I want to know. I’ve spent too long imagining what you’d sound like beneath me.”

I moaned and whimpered, Henry revealing in every sound he was able to pull from me. When my thighs started trembling he flipped us, twisting me so he was laying on his back and my back was to him, his legs pinning my legs back as he started to jerk his hips hard against mine.

I let out a high pitched whine when one of his hands came to wrap around my neck, holding me back against him, the other sliding down my belly to rub my clit with firm circles. I whimpered and my shaking intensified.

“You’re gonna cum for me,” he cooed in my ear, not questioning, but telling me. “You’re gonna cum so hard around me, I can feel you, you’re so close, I want you to let go and cum for me.” He thrust particularly hard and his fingers seemed to rub just a tad bit faster and it set me off, wailing as I came, clenching over him and bucking my hips as he kept thrusting.

He grunted and it took him a few more thrusts before he came too, throbbing and pulsing inside me as I quivered around him, shaking as I tried to catch my breath. His hand loosened slightly around my neck and I rested my head on his shoulder, letting him press small kisses over my neck and shoulder, his other hand rubbing my thigh gently.

It was the sound of his door unlocking that made me stiffen.

“Just my roommate,” Henry chuckled, not moving or doing anything to cover us as my hands flew to cover myself. And in walked Chris.

I froze, blinking, breath caught in my throat as he smirked at me. 

“Chris,” I breathed, hands pressing over myself to cover myself as much as I could, but I knew it wasn’t all that much. When he started to walk closer I squeaked and tried to move but Henry caught my wrists in one of his hands and pulled them up above us, spreading me out, unable to cover anything, my face burning, Henry’s legs still pinning mine open.

“Look at you,” Chris murmured, hands in his pockets, eyes roving over me. “Looks like Henry showed you a good time. Did you take care of my girl Henry?” I couldn’t help the shiver that took over me, not missed by either men.

Henry groaned. “Oh, yeah, I think I took pretty good care of her,” he grunted, hips bucking into mine, making me let out a strangled whimper. “And from how her cunt just clenched, I think she likes how you’re talking to her.” I turned my face away, hiding it against my arm. 

“Hey, come on Nat, look at me,” Chris murmured, fingers gently prying my face from my arm, turning me to face him. I couldn’t meet his eyes though. This was Chris, the Chris I’d been restraining myself from for years, who was now watching me, completely naked, still stuffed full of his roommate’s cock. “Come on sweetheart, look at me.”

I finally let my eyes meet his, breath catching at the warmth and lust I found in them. He smiled.

“There’s my good girl,” he said quietly. I whimpered, gasping when his fingers suddenly pinched and twisted a nipple, making me rock against Henry. Henry’s free hand pressed against my belly, keeping me pinned against him. 

“C-Chris, please,” I started, cutting off when he pressed a finger to my lips. I stopped talking, breath leaving me in a whoosh as his other hand started to smooth down my chest, no mistaking where it was going.

“I think you need to cum again for us,” Chris said softly, eyes darkening. “Don’t you think so Henry?”

Henry grunted. “Yeah, you should see her when she cums, fucking beautiful, and she feels divine, all hot and tight and so fucking wet,” he hissed against my ear making me whimper. I trembled against Henry, Chris’ hand stopping to stroke my thigh, making me look into his eyes again.

“Sssshhh,” he murmured. When my trembling slowed, but didn’t stop, his lips quirked. “Good girl. Now, I’m going to make you cum again, I think Henry would like that, don’t you? Be our good girl?”

I gave a shaky nod and couldn’t help the moan that escaped me when Chris’ fingers slipped over my clit, rubbing one firm slow circle. I let out a strangled noise of pleasure, head falling back, biting my lip, whimpering. Chris used his free hand to tug my lip free, sliding his thumb into my mouth.

“Suck.” I didn’t even need to be told, I was already sucking his finger, breath shuddering out of me as I opened my eyes and watched him, his eyes roving over me as I writhed on top of Henry. I felt Henry grunt against my neck, biting down as his hips started to move slowly, me gasp around Chris’ thumb.

“That’s it baby,” Chris murmured. “Show us how much you like it, you look so good, writhing on Henry’s cock. You like feeling him stretch you out don’t you?” I gave a shaky nod, Chris gripping my chin more firmly. “Beautiful. Such a good girl for us.”

I whined and my eyes squeezed shut as my breath started coming out faster, harsher, my thighs trembling. Chris smiled gently and shook my chin a little, making my eyes open a little to focus on him hazily.

“You’re close,” he said softly, watching me tremble and tense, muscles straining against Henry’s hold. “You’re gonna come so hard for us. Be a good girl and cum. Cum for me baby.”

I let out a choke groan, shaking hard as I came, clamping down and clenching over Henry who hissed and bite down harder on my neck, making me cry out. Chris coaxed me through my climax, murmuring to me as I shook and came down, lower lip trembling as I tried to catch my breath, breath catching in my throat as my eyes opened and locked on Chris, his eyes dark, watching me with rapt attention. 

I had the presence of mind to know that Henry hadn’t cum again, but was still hard when Chris gently pulled me off him, making me gasp at the emptiness I felt suddenly. He shushed me and kissed me, making me moan against his lips, his stubble scraping my neck as he brought us over to his bed. He set me down and arranged me so I was on my hands and knees, still shaking a little. I tried to move but a firm hand to the small of my back kept me still.

“Don’t move baby,” he said gruffly. I trembled a little and hide my face against his sheets as I felt the tip of his cock tease my folds. I whined shyly when a little of Henry’s cum trickled from me, Chris growling as he thrust forward, filling me harshly. I moaned against the sheets, biting my lip as the scent of his cologne and everything Chris surrounded me. 

A hand wound into my hair and pulled my face up, making me brace my hands on the bed to ease the tension. I clenched as I saw Henry moved to kneel before me, his cock still hard and leaking. My lip trembled and my eyes traveled up to meet his, watching me look down at me, biting his lip, jaw clenched.

“Be a good girl and take care of Henry, baby,” Chris grunted. “Show him what you can do with that pretty little mouth.”

I whimpered and Henry stroked himself, leading me with a hand to the cheek to suck his cock. I sucked lightly around his tip, moaning as Chris started to thrust a little harder, rocking me forward to take more of Henry into my mouth, groaning around me.

Henry’s hand replaced Chris’ in my hair, Chris’ moving to grip my hips tightly and rock me back against him, hips slapping against my ass as I gagged around Henry.

“Fuck, her mouth is so good,” Henry growled. “She has perfect cock sucking lips. Made for fucking.” I whimpered around him and sucked harder, tongue working over whatever it could as I looked up through my eyelashes, watching Henry’s head fall back as his hips bucked. I choked when Chris hit my spot, hands flying to grab Henry’s thighs, needing something to hold on to.

Henry chuckled deeply. “I think she liked that, Chris. I think you made her feel real good. Do it again.” I heard Chris grunt and thrust particularly hard and slow, deliberately hitting that spot making me whimper around Henry and scratch as his thighs, tightening around Chris’ cock as my hips twitched. “Again.”

It became a rhythm then, for Chris to start thrusting hard and fast, making sure to keep my hips angled for him to hit that spot and drive me closer to cumming again, Henry forcing me to suck his dick as I lost myself in the pleasure. Henry grunted as he came, holding me by the back of the head, making sure I swallowed everything he had to give me. I moaned and Henry pulled back, letting me fall back against the bed as Chris started to thrust faster, fingers digging into my hips.

“So good baby. So fucking good for us,” Chris growled. “Perfect, you’re gonna cum for me. Gonna come around my cock like a good girl. So hard, you’re gonna feel so good baby.” His right hand slipped around to rub my clit hard making me keen, burying my face against the sheets as I screamed, cumming hard around him, trembling all over.

“Chris!”

He groaned and bucked his hips, riding out my climax before he came, grinding hard against me as he pulsed inside me, making me whimper breathily. He stroked his hands over my back soothingly and let me collapse against the bed, slipping from me. I felt the bed dip as he got off, rummaging around for something. 

When he came back he gently cleaned us up with a warm washcloth, tossing it into the waste bin before he curled up behind me in his bed, pulling me against him.

“I should….go back to my room,” I sighed tiredly, making no effort to move to get up. Chris chuckled and arranged me so he was on his back, me cradled to his chest, head on his shoulder.

“Stay,” he murmured, kissing my temple.

“Okay,” I mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

“Good girl.”


End file.
